


Dares

by JsPrincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JsPrincess/pseuds/JsPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets bored at another ministry function, so the men decide to spice things up a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dares

"I'm bored," Harry whined. 

"I hate these things too Harry, but we're here for Lucius. You know these functions are important for his career," Severus scolded.

"I know, they're just so long."

Lucius came back to their table and sat down, "What's so long?" He asked teasingly.

"These functions, I know they're important, I'd just rather be at home," Harry said, smiling at his husbands. 

"I have a few minutes before anyone else should be stopping by the table, we could make it a little more interesting for you," Lucius suggested.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "How?"

"How about a little game of dares?" Lucius asked.

Severus raised an eyebrow at Lucius' s suggestion, but only smirked as Harry readily agreed. 

"Severus, I dare you to wandlessly cast a mild stinging hex on former Minister Fudge,# Lucius said with a wink at Harry. 

Severus blinked innocently and they heard "ouch!" from across the room. 

Lucius and Harry hid their smiles in their wineglasses and the dares continued around the table. Lucius turned Percy Weasley's wine into vinegar and then dared Harry to turn the lights out for 5 seconds and then back on.

The room went dark and everyone hushed. When the lights came back on everyone began to chatter and both Severus and Lucius realized their husband was gone.  
Lucius felt a hand come up his leg and unzip his trousers. Never before had he been so thankful for long tablecloths, as Harry peeked up at him and said "The Minister is heading this way and I dare you to have a conversation with him while I'm making you come." 

"Merlin, this boy will be the death of me," Lucius wheezed as Harry took Lucius' cock in his mouth and sucked him to the root. 

"Hello Minister Shacklebolt," Lucius said with a cough.

"Lucius, Severus, nice to see you both here. Where's Harry tonight?" Kingsley asked.

"Oh he's just stepped out for a bit of air," Lucius said, his voice sounded a bit strangled and he gripped the table as Harry gave a particularly hard suck, and fondled his balls.

"Lucius are you alright?" Kingsley asked, looking concerned. 

"Fine, fine. Just a cramp in my leg," Lucius lied smoothly. 

Kingsley eyed him with an air of suspicion, but then said "I'm afraid I have to take my leave boys, I'm being waved over by some important members of the Ministry. Give Harry my regards." 

"Good day Minister," Severus said as Lucius gripped the table and tried not to make a face or noise as he came down Harry's throat. 

Suddenly the lights went out again, and when they came back on Harry was sitting in his chair, smiling innocently at Lucius. 

"You'll pay for that later," Lucius growled.

"I cant wait," Harry said cheekily.


End file.
